Eyeglasses and Hair clips
by Casey525
Summary: Just a one shot of Orihime and Uryuu. Request from bleachfanficfanatic. Thanks for your support. All characters belong to their creator. I just made this story. Read and Review if you choose. Thank you.


Author's note: I know this was not my best work.. I am still trying. Please be kind. I am not the best at grammar and such. So I apologize if their are so many, that it made my story suck. Thank you for your time.

( Orihime's P.O.V)

People and school said he was a nerd. Anti-social. And many other things as well.  
To me he was kind, understanding. My venting board. Yes.. Yes I had Tatsuki. But even with her their were things I couldn't discuss, couldn't disclose to her. Uryuu Ishida was truly my best friend. I could tell him anything and he was always their, never wavering. And that and for many other reasons.. I am in love with him.  
I don't know when it happened. Maybe it was when I saw Ichigo with that little smile of his when he saved Rukia. I saw it. We all saw it. We were all there when he saved her. So why did I go to him. Why did I go to Ichigo when I could only say goodbye to one person. Especially when I knew he never felt that way about me. That is why I am here. Sitting in my room. Crying. No.. no.. I am not crying because of a broken heart. I am crying because well of being foolish. I am a complete fool. Uryuu won't want me. Not when... Damn that phone is ringing again. I know who it is, but I can't answer the phone not like this.

(Uryuu's P.O.V)

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Why isn't she answering her phone. That is the tenth text message I left, and I already left 12 voice mail messages to her phone. Why isn't she answering. I don't know why. Did I do something to upset her? Well I can't say I don't possibly know why. Kurosaki and Kuchiki made it clear they were dating with Ichigo holding Rukia's hand with that stupidly goofy looking smile and Rukia smiling slightly and happiness in her eyes. Damn them.. didn't they know they were hurting her. Orihime has done so much for those two, for Soul Society. For him. But no.. no one really noticed. I did. I noticed her hurting. Her fake smiles.. her "Kurosaki-kun's" that were strained out by her throat and sweet, beautiful smile. I notice everything that is Inoue Orihime. Probably more than I should. For I will admit.. to no one but myself.. that I Ishida Uryuu that I am in love with Inoue Orihime. No not for the reasons that all of our classmates are in love with her. Not for her well endowed chest or her hour glass figure. Or even her beautiful smile, though that is one of the bonuses. No I fell in love with her because of her kindness, her gentle nature. And her loving and caring way she will put herself in harms way..to save her friends. She is my best friend. Though I wish for heart is so big if she could she'd love the whole world. Now I could go on and on, on how much I love her.. but right now I gotta figure out how to get ahold of her. Okay..that's it. If she isn't going to answer my calls. She will have to find a way to be brave to slam the door in my face. I am going over there.

( third person P.O.V)

Orihime decided to turn her phone off. Getting tired of the ringing. She knew it was Uryuu, she saw his name on her ID thingy. She also listened to every single one of his messages and read every single one of his texts. He was worried about her. 'how sweet of him' she thinks. Orihime goes into the kitchen and starts to get her dinner done. Something simple. She is so down she doesn't even try to make any of her.. 'extraordinary' foods she usually does. She wipes her tears and once she has her meal done she sits down. She barely gets the fork to her mouth when her door knocks.  
Uryuu stands in front of Orihime's apartment door, remembering how he broke in when he thought she was kidnapped by the mod souls earlier last year. Then she was kidnapped and taken to Hueco Mundo soon after. He growls to himself thinking: 'I should have been watching over her, instead of worrying about training.' He sighs knowing it's pointless on arguing with himself. He focuses on the present trying to figure out what he should tell Orihime. Prepared to see a distraught girl when he hears the doors locks turn, he looks up and sees a girl with puffy eyes, but a true smile is on her face. Uryuu smiles in return, she gestures him to come inside. Orihime tries to figure out something to say.. and Uryuu surprisingly is the first one to speak.  
" Why did you ignore my phone calls, and my text messages.. and don't tell me you accidently deleted them. Like you told Tatsuki before." Orihime's head snaps up worried he would be mad, but to her surprise Uryuu has a slight smile on his face. Orihime sighs. Going and sitting on her worn out couch she pats it gently gesturing him to sit down. She asks him if he wants something to eat or drink, he shakes his head making her simply nod. He takes her hand to see if the gesture will get her to open up. Which surprisingly it does. Orihime smiles softly but sighs:  
"I'm sorry Uryuu-kun. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. Especially you." Uryuu's eyes widen in shock but then he looks away to hide the hurt in his eyes. "I see. Well I will leave since you wish to be alone. I am sorry to bother you Orihime-chan. I'll see myself out." He squeezed her hand briefly. Letting go of her hand he stood to leave. Before he could get to the door though Orihime had wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, her cheek against his chest.  
Uryuu stopped dead, from shock and also afraid that if he moved she'd pull away, and truth be told he was enjoying her arms around him, her warmth. He sighs. " Orihime I just.. I just want you happy again, and before you say anything. I am not everyone else. I can tell you are unhappy. If it's because.." Before Uryuu could finish up Orihime cut in as she smiles against his back. " Uryuu I wasn't going to lie. Especially not to you. You know me too well. I am unhappy but not for what you were going to say. It's not because of Kurosaki-kun or Kuchiki-chan. It's because of you." Uryuu pulled out of her arms at that statement. He stared at her in horror trying to figure out what he did wrong. What he did to hurt her. Yes the man was in love with her, yes he wanted to be with her, but he knew it would never happen so he resigned his fate to just being her close friend, possibly her best friend. But he couldn't believe she was upset, unhappy with him. He looks into her eyes, he whispers: "Orihime."  
Some how with him just saying her name, she starts to talk rapidly back to him: "Uryuu-kun it's my fault, just seeing you makes me sad, because I know now that I don't love Kurosaki-kun anymore. But I am in love, but I can't have the one I love. He loves another as well. Am I doomed to be alone now.. forever..?"  
Poor Uryuu he was trying to wrap his head around her speed talking, trying to figure out how it's his fault that the new man she loves, loves another. Hell he had no clue she was in love with another. Orihime looks at him, and sees the confused look, and glares as she pouts looking up at him. " Uryuu-kun you are the one I love, but I can't be with you, you love Nemu-san."  
Orihime looks away. Uryuu starts to laugh. Orihime then looks up at him, her eyes become hurt and now angry. She storms off into the kitchen. Grabbing her dinner plate a long the way and slams it into the skin. She couldn't believe Uryuu. Her Uryuu would be laughing at her. Tears come into her eyes again. Uryuu realizing how he reacted quickly stops laughing and rushes into her kitchen when hearing the plate smash in the skin. He goes over to Orihime and checks her hands to make sure she didn't cut herself. She yanks her hands from him and doesn't even look at him. Uryuu starts to pick up the broken pieces of the plate and as he does he speaks softly but clearly.  
" Nemu-san and I? where did you hear that? Well it doesn't matter does it. I am in love Orihime, but not with Nemu-san. Yes Nemu-san has beauty in her own way. She can be kind when her crazy as crazy can be father. Isn't around. But she can not compare to the woman I am in love with." He throws the pieces away and goes right up to Orihime and cups her face in his hands and looks into her eyes and then continues to speak. " The woman I am in love with is beautiful. Many would think I love her because of her physical attributes, but no. This woman is more beautiful because of her heart, her mind and her soul. She gives without ever wanting in return. She protects and heals all her friends even at risk to herself. She risks her own life for the sake of someone's safety, whether friend, stranger or foe..she is my best friend. And she is the woman I will always and have always been in love with. Do you understand me Orihime?" Orihime listens to all that Uryuu says and as she looks into his eyes, she can see his kindness, his friendship, he deep burning love for this woman that he speaks of, but even more so she sees that the woman he speaks of is her. Her eyes widen briefly before she throws herself at him, knocking the poor quincy down and kisses him deeply before he can get up, or do anything. Uryuu slowly after a shocking second or two wraps his arms around Orihime, and returns the kiss just as deeply. After a few minutes they both break apart for air.. they are human after all. Uryuu smiles and laughs at her appearance. Orihime then starts to laugh and they go back to kissing for no words are needed when both their souls are in sync with each other.

The End.


End file.
